El sueño de mis pesadillas
by Kokoa Baskerville
Summary: Ciertas personas, en su afán de querer construir un mundo donde ninguna amenaza externa pueda penetrar, aumentan exageradamente sus defensas contra el exterior, y dejan su interior desguarnecido. Claude x Alois. Sebastian x Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

Abrió los ojos, Claude corrió las cortinas de terciopelo rojo, dejando entrar la luz al cuarto. _Así era siempre, la voz fría del mayor que intentaba sonar amable, le taladraba los oídos, pero, al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir vivo._ Se levantó con pereza, tallándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos, el hombre se dispuso a vestirlo mientras que, con su voz mecánica, le decía las tareas que ese día tenía pendientes. Alois solo pretendía prestar atención. _Odiaba las manos de Claude, sobre todo cuando entraban en contacto con su cuerpo al vestirlo, eran increíblemente heladas, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo le gustaba que lo tocaran, el simple tacto le provocaba estremecerse._

Cuando el pelinegro hubo concluido de vestirlo, se enderezo, mirando los ojos azules del menor, quien sonrió lascivo y con su mano derecha acaricio la mejilla del hombre, mas, como siempre, solo recibió la mirada sin emociones del demonio, su sonrisa se borró. Dio media vuelta y camino a la puerta de madera tallada, abriéndola para después retirarse por los sombríos pasillos de la mansión.

_Aborrecía todo aquello. El no provocaba emoción alguna en nadie, ninguna persona estaba a su lado por gusto propio._ Estiro su mano mientras caminaba, delineo con sus dedos la pared, estaba fría. _Todo a su alrededor era así._ Bajo las escaleras, con completo sosiego, como si no quisiese terminar de bajarlas. Cuando hubo descendido el último peldaño se encontró con Hanna, que le ofreció una inclinación, a la que el respondió con un ademán de indiferencia_. Ella era otra prueba que estaba solo. Sabía que le odiaba._ Empujo las pesadas puertas de salida, no sentía hambre, imagino que Claude estaría preparando su desayuno en ese momento.

Parpadeo un par de veces, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol. Volteo a los lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca. _Su pecho le dolía todo el tiempo. _Miro las rosas y se dirigió a ellas, los enormes rosales se le antojaron infinitos, _odiaba aquellas flores_, eran tan perfectas, todo el mundo las amaba, representaban la hermosura, y opacaban a las demás, en todos los eventos se veían, bodas, fiestas de té, reuniones, funerales... Cortó una y le dio vueltas, pinchándose el dedo con una espina, vio su sangre correr. El olor de aquellas rosas era abrumador, transportándose a las personas a través de la cálida brisa matinal.

-La vida sin significado no se puede soportar. Encontramos una misión a la que nos comprometemos, o respondemos a la llamada del oscuro cuerno de la muerte. Sin la búsqueda de un objetivo en la vida, carecemos de visión, vivimos en conflicto, o dejamos que la sangre se derrame por un cuchillo suicida.- dijo Alois, tirando la rosa y pisándola con desdén. Luego miro su dedo y lo limpio con su lengua.

Siempre se mostraba enérgico, manipulador, cruel… pero, en el fondo, solo deseaba un poco de la atención de alguien, anhelaba un poco del cariño. Tuvo un pasado turbulento, lleno de heridas, que ahora solo eran cicatrices que seguían doliendo.

-Su alteza.- se escuchó detrás de él. Ya conocía esa voz, era Claude. Torció la boca para después sonreír y voltear a ver al portador de aquella voz tan vacía.- La comida esta lista, ¿desea desayunar aquí en el jardín?- se inclinó en gesto de respeto.

-No.- respondió sonriendo. _No quería ver esas flores.- _Preferiría saltarme el desayuno.- la voz del chico sonaba como siempre, era perfecto actuando.

-Solo recuerde que necesita energía para cumplir con sus labores del día de hoy.- le sugirió, sin cambiar la mirada, ni el tono seco de voz, con respeto obligado.

-El día es muy hermoso como para perder el tiempo haciendo las labores.- respondió, alzando las manos al cielo y dando vueltas. Ese era el Alois al que todos conocían, el que debía mostrarle al mundo.

-En la tarde tiene unas horas libres, podría disfrutar del hermoso día de hoy sin tener que desatender sus deberes.- miro a la figura que danzaba alegremente, era una actitud propia de ese chico. Ya no se sorprendía por esos arranques de espontaneidad de Alois.

-Me miras como si fuera gusanos pululando en un montón de estiércol.- bufo el chico de orbes azules al percatarse de la vista amarilla del mayor posándose en él.

-Oh, para nada su eminencia, yo sería incapaz de algo así.- coloco su mano derecha a la altura del corazón haciendo una reverencia de sumisión y respeto, acompañando a su voz, que sarcástico era todo eso. _El rubio simulaba creerle, mas sabía lo poco real que era aquella afirmación, le asqueaba ver a su mayordomo fingir, pero le dolía el darse cuenta que mentirle no representaba nada para el demonio. Le importaba tan poco, que seguía diciendo esas cosas, en lugar de decirle que realmente no profesaban nada._

-Oh, pero que considerado eres Claude.- dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo ampliamente. Si todos le mentían, ¿por qué el no?- Cancela todos mis planes para hoy, iremos a la mansión Pantomhive. – los ojos del demonio parecieron cobrar algo de vida, _ya estaba acostumbrado a ver esa reacción, pero seguía punzándole como una daga_. Claude ya no insistió con el desayuno, ni objeto haciendo alusión a los deberes del joven Trancy, sino que fue a preparar la carroza para partir.

¿Por qué Ciel si provocaba sentimientos? Y en quienes a él no le importan. ¿Acaso era su alma tan especial, y la del rubio tan funesta? Ambos eran poco más que niños, ambos habían sido abandonados por Dios, pero, ¿qué concebía tan provocativo a Ciel? No lo sabía, pero planeaba descubrirlo. Lo que diferenciaba al pelinegro tanto de sí mismo. Y Alois no podría perdonarlo jamás, por arrebatarle su felicidad, por obtener tan fácilmente la atención de Claude, por existir.

Miro sus botas, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. No obstante, no se permitiría ser tan débil. Parpadeo un par de veces, y luego camino decidido a la carroza, donde ya le esperaba el demonio quien le abrió la puerta, Alois recargo el pie izquierdo sobre la escalinata y subió con elegancia._ Así debía mostrarse ante la gente, egocéntrico. _Recargo su cabeza en una de sus manos y miro por el camino. No se atrevía a ver a Claude, pues su fuerza flaquearía y daría vuelta atrás. Pondría una excusa, decir que tenía hambre y volver a su hogar, luego, quizá trabajaría en sus deberes, y nadie se objetaría. Pero, pese a todo, continuaría el camino adelante, estaba prohibido arrepentirse, era una regla cardinal que se impuso hacia muchísimo tiempo, y que acataría a cualquier costo.

Cuando más hundido estaba en sus cavilaciones, la carroza se detuvo, anunciándole que habían llegado a su destino. No volteo, pero sintió como su mayordomo le abría la puerta. Cerró los ojos y conto hasta cinco, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y salto del carruaje. Con rebosante alegría cruzo los jardines de la mansión, olio la fragancia de las rosas mientras corría, ¿qué nunca estaría libre de ese aroma? entro a la mansión ya abierta previamente por el mayordomo de azabaches cabellos de esa casona. Sebastián Michaelis. Aquel terrible rival de su mayordomo, si antes lo odiaba, ahora lo repudia aún más, pues poseía la magnífica alma de Ciel Pantomhive. Los demonios no tienen sentimientos, eso lo sabía. Tal vez era cierto y no los tenían. Pero Ciel despertaba el deseo de Claude, y eso, era algo.

Subió las escaleras con una sonrisa, pues tras el iban los dos mayordomos, pero cada escalón era una punzada cada vez más dolorosa en su pecho.

Estaba frente a la puerta del despacho de Ciel, Sebastián ya no se molestaba en avisarle a su amo que Alois estaba de visita, pues este último jamás se lo permitía, y terminaba entrando a donde el otro estuviese sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Titubeo un poco, pero por fin saco coraje de quién sabe dónde, y fuerzas para no huir. Empujo las puertas de fina caoba.

El estudio se encontraba inundado de un agradable aroma de rosas, y cuando una leve corriente movió rítmicamente las ramas y hojas de los árboles del jardín, arrastro por la ventana abierta la densa fragancia de las lilas y el perfume más exquisito de los floridos espinos rosáceos.

En medio de aquella habitación, apoyado en su mano izquierda, dormía inmutable el joven señor de esa casa. La luz chocaba contra la pálida piel del chico, desde esa posición parecía un ángel.

Alois no necesito darse la vuelta para saber que ambos mayordomos estaban lamiéndose los labios, extasiados por tanta belleza. Si algo eran los demonios, era lujuriosos.

Se acercó, despacio para no despertar al pequeño, su sonrisa ya no se encontraba en el rostro, sino que había aparecido una de extrema amargura, de tristeza contenida. Con su mano delineo el níveo rostro del chico que dormía plácidamente, sus ojos estaban posados en el parche que cubría el pacto con su demonio, entonces, aprovechando que estaba a espaldas de los mayordomos, saco la lengua para ver su contrato. Ahí estaba, de un tono entre naranja y amarillo. Volteo en dirección a la puerta, y con un movimiento de cabeza les indico que se retiraran, a los que ellos respondieron con una inclinación, indicando que estarían pegados a la puerta. Y no literalmente, sabía que lo estarían, pues ya innumerables veces hubo intentado dañar al conde.

_Su pecho dolía_, una lágrima cristalina deslizo por su mejilla. La limpio rápidamente. Camino a la ventana, y miro el jardín, lleno de rosas, lilas, cítisos… ahí también estaba Finny, regando paciente las flores. Ah, he ahí otra posesión de Ciel, tenía unos sirviente que en verdad lo apreciaban, ¿por qué el perro guardián de la reina no se daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía? _El joven Pantomhive era tremendamente desconsiderado, no veía más allá de sus narices, siempre haciéndose la víctima, cierto que mataron a sus padres, pero, ¿y qué? Él también los había perdido._

Ambos chicos parecían tan similares, pero, si se observaba a fondo, con detenimiento, Ciel era querido, muy a pesar de que fuese tan frío y conservador, y Alois, no tenía a nadie. Quizá la actitud que había decidido adoptar no era la correcta, no obstante, si mostraba otra actitud, sabía que no duraría mucho y se derrumbaría.

La brisa movía sus cabellos dorados, los mares que poseía por ojos, intentaban captar todo el cielo. Más, en un momento, sintió un presencia tras él, sabiendo que era Ciel, esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro y, en un rápido movimiento, se dio la vuelta y abrazo al chico que era solo un par de centímetros más bajo que él.

-¡Ciel!, ¡Cuánto te he extrañado!- dijo, con esa voz actuada, con dolor en el pecho, punzadas, como navajas que lo acuchillaban. Lo abrazo efusivamente.

-¿Cuántas veces he dicho que no vengas a mi mansión sin avisar, Trancy?- bufo Ciel, cerrando los ojos, acostumbrado ya a esos abrazos abrumadores por parte del rubio. Más, sintió algo distinto, ese abrazo estaba siendo desesperado, así lo concibió. Empujo por el pecho a Alois, y sintió el corazón agitado del chico, pero no por la emoción, se sentía igual a su corazón por las noches, cuando pensaba en sus padres, lo miro a los ojos por un momento. Se dio cuenta que los ojos del chico querían sonreír, pero estaban rodeados de tristeza. Por un momento, sintió que tal vez no debió soltarse del abrazo. -¿A qué se debe tu visita?- intento sonar cortes, enmendar las cosas.

-Oh, ¿qué acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi estimado conde?- contesto, sentándose en el escritorio importado, cruzándose de piernas, sus cortos shorts apenas alcanzaban a cubrir sus muslos. _Sabía que se veía vulgar, y no le gustaba. Pero ya había caído demasiado bajo, era impuro, todos lo advertían así. Entonces de esa forma debía lucir y comportarse, les proporcionaría lo que quisieran, pues él no se quería, y anhelaba un poco de comprensión, su vida no valía nada._

-No, no puedes.- respondió el más bajo cruzándose de brazos, y pasando su mirada calculadora por la habitación, para después detenerse en Alois.- bájate de ese escritorio. – dijo sin cambiar su posición, intuía algo extraño en ese rubio, y aunque no terminara de agradarle, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de saber que era lo que pasaba. Y lo descubriría, por algo era el gran conde Ciel Pantomhive, dueño de las empresas Phantom y perro guardián de la reina, mejor que todo Scotland Yard.

-Oh, Ciel, sí que eres testarudo.- replico Alois cerrando los ojos y colocando una mano en su frente en fingida tristeza. Luego abrió rápido sus orbes y salto encima del pelinegro, provocando que cayeran al suelo, estaba arriba de Ciel, la vista desde ahí era provocativa. Sujeto con sus manos las muñecas del chico, dejándolo inmóvil. Pero no parecía tener miedo, y estaba lejos de sentirse intimidado, continuaba con una mirada fría. Eso saco de quicio al rubio, que lamio lascivo su oreja izquierda, para después con los dientes arrancar el parche que cubría el pacto con Sebastián, y lo vio, saco su lengua y comparo a ambos. Ciel sintió la ira apoderarse de él, _no permitía que nadie viese ese pacto, pues demostraba que en realidad era débil. Era por eso, ¿no?_ Se levantó con la fuerza provocada por la adrenalina, derribando al chico de orbes igualmente azules, pero de color hielo, y se colocó el parche con sosiego.

Posteriormente abandonó la habitación, dejando atrás al conde Trancy, sin inmutarse de su triste mirada, y de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Ahí, tirado, rebajado, humillado y desdeñado, se encontraba Alois hecho un ovillo en el suelo, intentando calmarse a sí mismo, intentando no escuchar las voces de los mayordomos en el pasillo preguntando a Ciel preocupados por su seguridad. Ninguno pregunto por Alois, ninguno entro al cuarto a buscarlo, solo se escucharon los pasos caminando hacia abajo.

Saco fuerzas y se levantó, seco sus lágrimas y bajo las escaleras, dibujo una sonrisa y le dijo a Claude que quería ir a su mansión.

Ante la atenta mirada de Ciel y Sebastián se retiró junto a su mayordomo. Otra vez repitió lo que hizo en su casa, subir con elegancia al carruaje, apoyarse en una de sus manos y mirar afuera, pero esta vez, cerró los ojos.

Sintió que ya habían llegado a su destino, pese a eso, no abrió los ojos, dejo que los fuertes brazos de Claude lo cargaran, y por un momento se sintió querido, seguro. Cuando llego a su cuarto su pecho lo apuñalo, no deseaba separarse del calor del demonio, pero su orgullo no le permitía abrir los ojos.

Ya estando en su cama, el hombre cerró las cortinas, dejando en una tenebrosa oscuridad la habitación, luego se fue.

"_No me dejes con mis fantasmas_" pensó Alois, observando la infinita oscuridad.

Despertó luego de algunas horas, se levantó con pesar de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, pues no sabía cuánto durmió. Era temprano cuando se fue de la casona de Pantomhive, corrió las ventanas y vio una luna imponente, en lo más alto del cielo. Eso significaba que durmió cerca de nueve horas, pero aún tenía sueño. Se deprimió al pensar que no logro ni acercarse al por qué Ciel era tan magnífico.

-Dormiré con una media sonrisa- dijo Alois- por todos esos recuerdos que me hacen feliz. Pero mi negatividad también me obliga a dormir entre pesadillas llenas de pensamientos, los cuales fueron mi pasado, un pasado que en su momento fue feliz, y ahora solo me llena de añoranza. –Dio media vuelta tropezando con sus propios pies, y subió con torpeza a su cama- Intentaré que el hilo de mis pensamientos se aferren a los recuerdos que ayer viví, los que me hacen feliz, porque nunca sabré cuando se convertirán en recuerdos tristes llenos de añoranza.

Se durmió después de eso, con la única compañía de la luz de la luna.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo se repetía tal cual. Ahí estaban, Alois y Ciel, ambos empuñando sus espadas, blandiéndolas como si de un baile se tratase. En un momento el rubio tuvo el control, y logro dejar al pelinegro a sus pies, sin embargo, al siguiente minuto era él quien estaba doblegado a la voluntad del más bajo. Una herida profunda, hasta el dolor se sentía en el sueño. Apareció Claude unos momentos más tarde.

_Claude Faustus, un ser indiferente, severo, apático, egoísta, que veía solo por sí mismo, y los demás para el eran un juguete. _

Al principio era así, y Alois hubo aprendido a aceptarlo. Sin embargo, la actitud de su mayordomo dio un giro de 360 grados al momento de probar la sangre de Ciel Phantonhive. _Paso de ser frío y calculador a irracional y obsesivo hacia Ciel, convirtiéndolo en su mayor objetivo. _

_El rubio recordaba aquella pelea con un hondo dolor, fue ahí donde dejo de vivir, y se aventuró a morir. _

Aún no olvidaba aquella mirada que puso al probar la sangre del chico. Era una que jamás vio, que nunca le dirigió a él. Por primera vez sus doradas orbes cobraron vida, quedando sumido en Ciel, haciendo caso omiso a su amo Alois, quien estaba tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

Y ya estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado por el hombre de azabaches cabellos, nunca mostraba ninguna clase de apego a él, solo lo veía como un contratista más, una simple Alma a la que devorar. Nunca tenía ningún interés en las acciones del conde Trancy, no lo ayudaba a tomar decisiones correctas, y reprochaba los sentimientos del rubio.

_Alois lo sabía. Su alma resultaba asquerosa para aquel demonio, y estaba preparado para que en el momento menos esperado el hombre lo asesinara. _

Alois despertó alterado, cubierto en sudor y con un fuerte dolor en donde el pelinegro le había hecho la herida. Se sentó en su mullida cama, masajeándose las sienes con ambas manos. Paseo su aturdida vista por su alcoba hasta chocar con la ventana abierta. Cierto, la dejo así en la noche, cuando se detuvo a observar la luna en su más alto punto. Unos segundos después escucho pasos acercándose. Seguramente era Claude, que venía a despertarlo como todas las mañanas. Por inercia se acostó en la cama, haciéndose el dormido.

El chirrido de la puerta, anunciándole la llegada del hombre le erizo la piel. Los pasos, firmes, se dirigieron a la ventana, de donde un gélido viento se colaba, era un día nublado. Escucho los ventanales cerrarse; después solo silencio. Pasaron unos minutos así, el rubio estaba a punto de levantar la vista para ver a que se debía cuando escucho un suspiro, ¿desde cuándo Claude suspiraba?

-Es hora de levantarse.- la voz del mayor sonaba distante, ida.

-Quiero dormir un poco más, Claude.- se quejó Alois, enfundándose en las finas sabanas, fingiendo cansancio.

-Hoy tiene un día ocupado.- respondió cansino el mayordomo.

-Como sea.- se levantó casi de un salto. Estaba seguro que si no lo hacía Claude lo dejaría seguir durmiendo. Se sentó en el borde del lecho y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de las manos del de orbes color oro. Cuando sintió que ya estaba desnudo abrió los ojos y fijo la vista en las hábiles manos del demonio abrochando los botones de su camisa. _Adoraba esas manos._- ¿Qué hay para hoy, Claude?

-Tiene que asistir al concurso de patinaje, eso le llevara por lo menos toda la mañana.- anuncio el mayordomo, mientras le colocaba las botas a su amo. Acto seguido se levantó, estaba hincado.

-Pero que evento más aburrido y vulgar.- se quejó Alois, mirando con desprecio sus botines cafés.

-Su presencia es necesaria. Acaba de mostrarse como el conde Trancy, muchas personas aún no lo conocen, y se rumorea que la reina estará presente.- menciono, mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-Eso significa que también estará presente el Perro Guardián de la Reina- escupió Alois con burla, mirando desafiante a su mayordomo, con una sonrisa macabra. Los ojos amarillos tomaron brillo.- Y también el magnífico mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis.- se burló cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, y recargándose hacia atrás.

-Iré por su té- respondió tajante, después de un momento de silencio. Ese niño lo sacaba de sus cabales, era sádico y cruel. Hizo una ligera reverencia y salió de la habitación, escuchando la aturdidora risa de Alois.

Bajo con completo sosiego las escaleras, y busco con la vista a alguno de esos trillizos demonios, encontrándolos con éxito en un rincón, acomodando flores carmesí en un jarrón.

-Eh, ustedes.- llamo Claude, provocando que los tres chicos de idénticas facciones, cabellos morados y ojos rojos, voltearan.-Preparen té, cuando hayan terminado búsquenme para llevarlo a los aposentos del amo.- dijo, con su perturbadora voz. Los tres muchachos asintieron, y se corrieron a la cocina, cuando ese hombre daba una orden, esta debía ser acatada al instante, o sufrirían la furia del conde Trancy.

Hacia relativamente poco tiempo, Claude se encargaba de preparar el té, esforzándose, siempre quedaba exquisito. Pero ahora no tenía mente para eso. Ya no se molestaba por hacer esas tareas para alguien que ya no le resultaba interesante.

Retorno su camino, subiendo las escaleras y caminando por un pasillo, adentrándose en las profundidades de la casa, para llegar a su alcoba. Abrió la puerta, a pesar de ser un mayordomo, su cuarto, aunque sencillo, parecía elegante. Todo pulcramente ordenado, sin un rastro de polvo, igual que en toda la mansión. Cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Las telas de araña daban un ambiente tétrico, estando en todas las esquinas. El hombre se acercó a una mesa que se encontraba al lado de una ventana, con una rosa blanca en medio de ella. Los ojos del demonio se encendieron en rojo, y la rosa se tornó de un bello color azul.

-Ah, la profundidad del color es tan pura como el alma del joven amo.- susurro con una voz llena de emociones, cerrando los ojos y oliendo la flor.

_Claro que se refería a Ciel. _

Tocaron a la puerta, sacando de su felicidad al mayordomo, quien chasqueo la lengua y acomodo la flor en su traje, abrió la puerta. Eran esos tres chicos, ya tenían listo el té. Alois. Lo había olvidado por completo. Tomo el carrito, cerró la puerta y dejo atrás a los demonios Timber, Thompson y Canterbury, que se quedaron cuchicheando entre ellos.

Toco a la puerta del despacho del rubio, este le contesto con un "adelante" y se abrió paso en la habitación.

-Para hoy tenemos un té de…- diablos, olvido preguntarles a los chicos de que era el té. Sirvió una taza, con destreza innata. -Disfrútelo. – hablo de nuevo, ofreciéndole a su amo el té en una taza de porcelana, bellamente decorada por flores doradas.

Alois se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa y probar el té. Era té blanco. Desde hace un tiempo siempre le servían la comida con un gusto distinto, más no malo. Y Alois ya sabía que era porque su mayordomo no lo preparaba. Sin embargo, siempre se simulaba no inmutarse.

-Delicioso.-dijo sonriendo, el hombre pareció satisfecho.

-El concurso se llevara a cabo en una hora, ¿desea que prepare el carruaje?- hablo Claude, ansiando poder salir y ver al joven Phantomhive.

-Claro.- dijo el rubio levantándose. Clavo su vista en el pecho del demonio, quien le siguió la mirada. La flor.- Oh, no me parece tener de estas en el jardín.- anuncio el chico de azules orbes, con curiosidad. Luego reflejo en el rostro picardía.- Me recuerda a los ojos de cierto chico.- acaricio la flor, luego se enfureció. - ¿Qué esperas?, ¡prepara el carruaje!- grito molesto. Claude salió ipso facto.

El conde Trancy camino decidido por el pasillo, listo para partir al concurso. _No quería ir._ Bajo las escaleras, Hannah estaba ahí, se inclinó ante su amo. _La irá que estaba reteniendo encontró con quien desquitarla. _

-¡Apártate, mujerzuela!- le grito a la albina, golpeándola en la espalda provocando que se callera. _Aún estaba furioso._ La pateo en la cara, en el abdomen, en la nuca. Más ella no se quejó, se confino a quedarse ahí. Siguió y siguió, pensando en el conde Ciel, en todo el mundo, todos los malditos que lo insultaron. Pensó en Claude, la golpeo con más fuerza.

De un momento a otro apareció el de orbes doradas, anunciando que debían partir.

-Limpien la sangre, o dejara un aroma putrefacto.-dijo Alois, ordenándoles a los trillizos, que miraban desde la entrada. Corrieron a socorrer a Hannah.

Llegaron al evento, donde solo estaban personas de sociedad. La pista de hielo estaba vigilada por Scotland Yard. Si había tanta vigilancia, seguro vendría la reina.

El rubio busco con insistencia al joven Ciel desde que llego, encontrándolo después de algunos minutos sentado en una grada, acompañado por supuesto de su galante mayordomo Sebastián. Corrió con alegría hacia el chico, más fue turbado por la presencia de una chica rubia, que lo abrazo cuando él ya estaba cerca.

-¡Oh, Ciel! ¡Te vez tan lindo con ese abrigo de piel!- grito emocionada la pequeña, Alois la reconoció al instante. No era nada más y nada menos que la prometida de Ciel, Elizabeth. La alegría pura y honesta se encontraba en esa niña, que juntaba su mejilla contra la nívea piel del chico, haciendo círculos.

-Basta, Elizabeth.- se quejó el conde, apartando a la chica, aturdido.

-¡Te he dicho que me llames Lizzy!- lloro la chica de verdes ojos.

-Señorita.- llamo una joven, de cabello y ojos marrones.- sus padres la estás buscando, pues está a punto de comenzar el evento.

-¡Jo!- la chica se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero infantil.- ¡Nos vemos, Ciel!- sonrió, corrió rumbo a sus padres, su vestido rosa le favorecía enormemente. Ella si tenía una familia a la que regresar.

-Quizá podría ser un poco más delicado con ella, recuerde que contraerán nupcias, joven amo.- le recomendó Sebastián, mirando divertido a su amo irritado por la presencia de su prima.

-Lo tengo presente. Pero es la rubia más molesta del mundo.- clamó. Poco después sintió unos brazos que lo apresaban con la misma, o más efusividad que Lizzy.

-Cuanto tiempo, Ciel.- esa voz, la reconocio al instante, Alois.

-¿Sabes que Sebastián?- hablo el conde mientras apartaba al chico rubio.- Me retracto.

-¿De qué, Ciel?- sonrió Alois. La mirada fascinada de Claude le borro la felicidad fingida, _estaba a punto de llorar._

-Nada.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, vamos. Eres un amargado. –el rubio hizo un puchero inconforme, que a Ciel le recordó a su prometida.- ¡Sonríeee!- rio Alois, jalando las mejillas del Perro Guardián de la Reina.

-No soy amargado.- bufo Ciel cerrando los ojos.

-Testarudo.- se rio Alois.

-Ah, eres tan pesado, Alois.- se cruzó de brazos y miro a otra parte.- Como sea, ¿Cómo seguiste del abdomen?- pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa. ¿Acaso estaba preocupado? El rubio se sorprendió poniendo los ojos como platos. Los mayores miraron encantados al chico de cabello negro azulino. _Así que eso era. Ya les había oído decir a muchos de la bondad que Ciel intentaba ocultar, mas sin embargo, nunca la había visto, hasta ahora. Intentaba mostrarse frío y sin misericordia. Un alma que no podía ser salvada. _ Más en el fondo era pura.

-Muy bien… gracias.- logro articular.

No hubo más charla. La presentación de patinaje se llevó sin contratiempos. La reina Victoria no apareció, y en el fondo, Ciel y Alois agradecieron por eso.

Hubo una fiesta después de eso, por lo que todo se prolongó hasta altas horas de la noche.

En la carroza, que se dirigía de regreso a la mansión Phantomhive, Ciel se preguntaba que le ocurría a Alois. Su alegría desapareció cuando le pregunto sobre su herida, y toda la noche le rehuyó, no quiso sostener una charla muy larga con el de nuevo.

Y esa cara que puso, ¿por qué era? No pudo descubrirlo, pero planeaba hacerlo.

-Joven amo, llegamos.- la melodiosa voz de Sebastián lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, por supuesto.- murmuro bajando, miro la luna llena.

-"Claude, jamás podrás quitármelo. Su alma es mía"- pensó Sebastián mirando al pequeño conde.

-Tengo hambre.- bufo Ciel cuando se encontraron en la puerta de la mansión.- Prepara algo dulce.

El mayordomo no le permitía comer demasiados dulces, y menos en las noches. Esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

-Yes, my Lord.- contesto el demonio.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mi tristeza no está solo en mí, sino en el mundo que me rodea,**_

_**en el aire que respiro, en la certeza de saber que las cosas nunca cambiaran, **_

_**que no hay un sitio en el universo donde para mi pueda hacer felicidad. **_

El frío se colaba a través de las ventanas cerradas, anunciando el final del otoño y el inicio del invierno, y con el invierno, diciembre. Ese mes, que hacía un alboroto en las entrañas del joven conde, ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, recordándole que otro año más hubo pasado de su cumpleaños, de la muerte de sus padres, y el aun no conseguía su venganza.

Ciel intentaba poner atención a los documentos que estaban frente a él, sin embargo estos parecían no tener sentido. Le estaba afectando ese congelante ambiente, la chimenea estaba encendida, enfundado en abrigadoras prendas, pero _su interior ya estaba helado. _

Opto por caminar para despejarse un poco, se levantó cansino de su asiento, recargándose en la mesa, entonces su mirada se enfocó en una esquina de esta y recordó a Alois. Cuando se sentó ahí, se dio cuenta que el chico rubio se encontraba distinto,_ su interior no decía lo que demostraba su exterior_, ¿o fue siempre así?

Era cierto, ellos no eran tan diferentes. Más aún Phantomhive no conocía completamente la historia de Trancy, lo único que le dio a entender en la lucha que tuvieron semanas anteriores, fue que a sus familiares los asesinaron. Estaba deseoso por conocer la verdad tras el conde, sin embargo ellos no eran cercanos, y sentía cierto rechazo del rubio hacia él.

-Quizá Sebastián lo sabe.-susurro el pelinegro. Miro al reloj de la habitación, estaba cercana la hora del té, no era necesario llamar al mayordomo.

Se acomodó de nuevo en su silla cuando escucho pasos y el sonido de unas llantas, tomo una pluma y simulo revisar los documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio. Tres toques a la puerta, un "adelante" y el demonio ya se encontraba frente a él, sirviendo su té.

-Para hoy tenemos té Oolong, traído desde el acantilado Wuyi.-dijo el mayor, vertiendo ya el contenido de la tetera en la taza.

-Oye…-dudo un poco- Sabes, acaso, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió con el conde Trancy antes de llegar a la mansión?-oculto su vergüenza sorbiendo de la taza.

-Realmente se lo mismo que usted, ¿desea que lo investigue?- se inclinó un poco.

-No.-contesto tajante.- me parece de mal gusto investigar la vida de alguien cuando esta no da su consentimiento, o no quiere que lo sepan.

-Disculpe, joven amo. Pero usted siempre lo hace-dijo con burla disfrazada.

-Pero es por orden de la Reina.-se enfadó, ese demonio siempre lo molestaba en ocasiones como esas.

El hombre ya no supo que contestar, no debía hacer enfadar más a su amo. Lo miro tomando té, se veía encantador, lo miro con dulzura un largo rato. _Sí que era único, especial, distinto._ _El tipo de alma por la que todos los demonios pelearían, y era de él, solo de él. Jamás permitiría que nadie lo arrebatara de sus manos, lo mantendría consigo por toda la eternidad. _

-Pues-rompió el silencio por fin- estoy dispuesto a saber la verdad acerca del conde, y lo escuchare de sus propios labios.-sentenció decidido Ciel. El mayor lo miro con orgullo, _le encantaba el entusiasmo de Ciel. _Más eso nunca lo podría admitir en voz alta.

-Joven amo- interrumpió Meylene luego de tocar reiteradas veces y no obtener respuesta- La señorita Lizzy lo espera abajo. –menciono nerviosa, asomando apenas su cabeza tras la puerta.

El chico no oculto su cara de amargura al escuchar eso. El mayordomo disimulo una sonrisa burlesca.

-¡Ciel!-la chica se abalanzo a los brazos del conde en cuanto esté bajo- ¡me he escapado para poder verte!-sonrió.

-Te meterás en problemas si continuas haciéndolo-decía el pelinegro intentando soltarse de sus brazos, lo logro luego de un tiempo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo querer ver a mi novio?-al decir esto la mirada del mayordomo se ensombreció. _Esa chica… simplemente le desagradaba. Y no sabía por qué. A veces, pensaba que eran celos, pero los demonios no tienen sentimientos, entonces se resignó a pensar que la voz chillona de la niña era lo que le molestaba. _

El joven conde no respondió. Se quedó mirando el cielo. La chica frustro sus planes de ir con Alois Trancy. No estaba de buen humor.

-Como sea.-continuo Lizzy- la razón por la que vengo es porque se acerca tu cumpleaños-la sola mención de la festividad le puso los pelos de punta a Phantomhive.- ¿me permitirías organizarte una fiesta?-lo miro con ilusión.

-Sabes que no tengo tiempo para esas cosas…-corto su monologo en cuanto vio las lágrimas formarse en las orbes verdes de su prima, suspiro.- supongo que está bien, hace mucho que no celebro mi cumpleaños- sonrió cortésmente, recordando lo que una vez le dijo su mayordomo: "Es bueno tener a las mujeres de tu parte" la marquesa se emocionó al ver aquella sonrisa.

-¡Te prometo que será la mejor!-grito eufórica, y corrió con alegría a la puerta principal, seguida por Paula- ¡nos vemos!-se despidió ya al salir.- ¿Qué crees que debería regalarle, Paula?- pregunto ya cuando hubo subido al carruaje.

-Yo creo que cualquier regalo que venga de usted es perfecto, señorita.- dijo Paula, mirando con amor a Elizabeth. _Ella nunca podría compararse con Ciel, nunca podría confesarle sus sentimientos a la rubia. _Cerró los ojos con esos pensamientos, y se dedicó a escuchar el traqueteo de la carroza.

-Vaya, la visita ha sido realmente corta esta vez.-exclamo Sebastián.

-Y muy conveniente para mí…-murmuro Ciel. – Ahora me ahorrare tener que visitar a Trancy, Elizabeth seguramente lo invitará a mi fiesta, esa será mi oportunidad.-esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ciel empezaba a tener cierto interés por el rubio, y eso no tenía del todo cómodo a su demonio mayordomo.

Acababa de terminar de cenar. La luna amenazaba con aparecer, y las pesadillas se empezaban a formar en su mente. _Odiaba la noche, era tan amarga, tan melancólica,_ más a la gente le parecía dulce, sublime, romántica. _Las personas que no pasaron lo mismo que él disfrutaba de la noche, de la navidad, de la familia, de la felicidad… _

-Basta de estos pensamientos.-dijo Ciel en la soledad- no sentiré lastima por mí.-se enderezo y cerro las cortinas de un tirón.

Tocaron la puerta, reacomodo su postura y acepto que entrasen. Era Sebastián, _su corazón dio un vuelco_, intento ignorar eso.

-Su baño está listo.-dijo el hombre, enfocando su mirada roja en la azulina del niño. _Cada vez que hacia eso, los sentidos del conde parecían desvanecerse, y se quedaba hundido en la profunda mirada de aquel demonio de azabaches cabellos. _

Caminaron allá, donde el vapor del baño caliente nublaba el cuarto. Las frías y grandes manos del mayordomo se dispusieron a deshacerse de los ropajes de su amo. _Esa era su parte favorita, pues tenía contacto directo con la nívea y perfecta piel del joven. _Ya desnudo, Ciel entro a la bañera, relajándose al contacto del agua caliente, sentía como sus músculos se aliviaban. Las manos desnudas del mayordomo tallaron con delicadeza su espalda. _Era una sensación inexplicable, la fina espalda del menor le provocaba deseos de probar más. _

Ciel se mojó la cara, intentando deshacerse de la sensación de las frías manos del mayor. _Siempre que lo tocaban, se sentía mejor de alguna manera. Sebastián era la única persona a la que le permitía acariciarlo sin molestarse. Como cuando lo cargaba, esa imagen le parecía tremendamente romántica. _Sacudió la cabeza, esos pensamientos lo hicieron ruborizarse, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor, más este no dijo nada, pues no deseaba romper ese ambiente de pura tranquilidad y armonía.

Al dirigirse a su lecho la melancolía volvió a invadirlo. El mayordomo lo arropo y lo acompaño mientras dormía sin que él se lo pidiese, así pudo dormir mejor, agradeció ese gesto.

La oscuridad ya era absoluta, todos dormían en la mansión Phantomhive, por excepción del mayordomo demonio, que apenas se encaminaba a su habitación, caminando por los largos pasillos, hacia no más de media hora que su amo se durmió, no obstante Sebastián se quedó un poco más, mirando dormir al pequeño.

Llego a su cuarto. No era muy grande, y tampoco estaba tan bien decorado como el de Claude, sino que era algo más sencillo. Si alguien lo viese, no pensaría que se encuentra en una mansión. No dormía, no lo necesitaba. Sinceramente algunas veces se le antojaba hacerlo. Se recostó sobre su cama, también pequeña, cubierta por mantas grises.

Pensó entonces, en lo ocurrido ese día. Cada día, veía a su amo más interesado en el rubio, _eso le provocaba furia. ¿Por qué tan de repente el pequeño demostraba tanto interés en alguien? _Cierto que esos dos tenían historias similares, dolores parecidos. Pero no era para tanto.

_Celos… _La palabra se fue de su mente tan rápido como llego, era absurdo.

La imagen de Ciel y Lizzy llego a sus recuerdos, de inmediato palpo su corazón, los latidos eran fuertes, frenéticos.

Tal vez debería investigar un poco más acerca de los sentimientos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**La tristeza es uno de los sentimientos más gozosos, porque en ella el egocentrismo llega a su máximo esplendor. No hay nada tan íntimo y tan puro como aquella tristeza que trata de evitarse, que se oculta y se quiere acallar.**_

* * *

Tanteo la cama a oscuras, buscando la figura de alguien a su lado, aquello de despertarse en medio de la madrugada comenzaba a convertirse en costumbre. Mas como siempre, lo único que encontró fue la fría cama sola.

No podía volverse a dormir, los recuerdos invadían su mente apenas cerrar sus ojos. Resignado, aparto las mantas y se levantó somnoliento, tallándose los ojos salió de su lecho, descalzo y con el helado suelo congelándole los pies. _Su alma se sentía igual, congelada, vacía, sin algo que la protegiese del mal del mundo. _ Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, recorrió los pasillos inundados por las penumbras hasta llegar a su objetivo: la puerta principal. Abrió las puertas, que para su conveniencia no emitieron sonido alguno. Salió así, en delgadas ropas de dormir y pies desnudos.

El viento era fuerte, gélido, chocaba bruscamente con sus mejillas pálidas y danzaba con el camisón del chico que se encontraba en el jardín.

_Estaba solo, como siempre. Su única compañía era la luna y los rosales. Como odiaba aquellas flores. _

Lucían bellísimas con el resplandor de la luna, y su fragancia se dispersaba por el aire, inundando el olfato del conde al que le dio repugnancia. No se detuvo a seguir amargándose con eso, y prosiguió su camino. Piedras y demás se incrustaban en sus pies, haciéndolos sangrar, sin embargo Alois permanecía inmutable. _Los dolores físicos te hacen sangrar, lo emocionales te destrozan el alma. _El frío le llegaba hasta los huesos, más no tiritaba, ni mostraba señal alguna de que eso le molestase.

Ya se había internado en el bosque para cuando se dio cuenta, camino hasta ahí mecánicamente, demasiado sumido estaba en sus cavilaciones.

_La oscuridad le daba miedo desde siempre, eso era cierto. Pero últimamente el terror parecía ser casi nulo, a su corazón ya nada le importaba, solo pensaba en destruirse._

_Todo lo que no le gustara, lo que le diera miedo, lo que le hiciera recordar cosas tristes, lo que lo lastimara, que lo degradara, que lo destrozara, todo lo malo que pudiese hacerse, lo haría. _

_Quería desaparecer, pero no sin antes gravar en su alma y cuerpo lo inmunda que era su existencia._

Sus pies estaban bañados en sangre, el frio se apoderaba de su cuerpo, más Alois no se curaría. Ni buscaría mantas que lo protegiesen.

El resplandor de la luna se colaba a través de las ramas de los frondosos árboles. Una ligera capa de neblina estaba presente, haciendo ver todo aquello tétrico. La luz iluminaba las telas de araña que se encontraban suspendidas en las ramas. Esa imagen le recordó al sueño que tuvo un par de años, cuando hizo el contrato con su demonio.

_Su demonio. _

Alguna vez lo fue, su demonio mayordomo. Ahora ya no lo era. Ese hombre estaba perdido como en un sueño, donde solo existía el conde Phantomhive y todo era perfecto.

_Ahora era su futuro asesino. _

Decidió ya no pensar más en Claude e ignoro las arañas que danzaban en sus redes hechas de hermosura frágil y delicada, que tapaba las mentiras y crueldad de lo que en verdad estaban creadas. Atrapando así a las inocentes mariposas, que quedaban enamoradas de aquellas negras arañas, pues contrastaban celestialmente con los finos hilos blancos. Y al final, se dejaban envolver por ellos.

Se detuvo cuando sintió que estaba lejos de su mansión. Nunca se internó tan profundo en los bosques como esa vez. Volteo a la derecha, y diviso una pequeña flor que sobresalía de la nieve.

-Jacintos azules…- murmuro por lo bajo.

_Esas flores eran tan parecidas a él. Nadie las reclamaba, pues eran casi corrientes. No eran la gran cosa, y crecían en cualquier parte. No eran extrañas ni exóticas. Además, definitivamente eran más feas que las rosas. _

Se acostó boca abajo en la nieve, apreciando extasiado la magnífica flor que pudo sobrevivir a las inclemencias del tiempo sin ayuda. Al conde le pareció ver la primera maravilla del mundo. Con extremo cuidado acerco su mano para acariciar el ramo, con miedo de que este se rompiese.

Paso horas mirando la flor, sin pensar en nada, sin sentir nada. El sol amenazaba con salir. No quería que ninguno de sus sirvientes ni nadie más observase la belleza de la planta azul. Sabía que caminando para atrás regresaría a su casa, no obstante, no sabría volver si se iba.

Miro a todas partes, no tenía algo con que marcar el camino. Miro al suelo, encontrándose con sus pies. Sintió que era una revelación. Sangre.

Corto un trozo de madera, y con sus dientes le dio forma de punta. Levanto su camisón descubriendo sus piernas, entonces corto. _La sensación que le causo fue indescriptible, satisfactoria. _La sangre se deslizo, con rapidez la agarro con su mano y la embarro en un tronco.

Otro corte, una señal, corte, señal, corte, señal, corte, señal, corte, señal…

Acabo con ambas piernas hinchadas y envueltas con sangre coagulada. No podían verlo así, y la mansión ya se encontraba frente a él. Tomo hielo entre sus manos y limpio sus piernas, las heridas abiertas ardían. _Se lo merecía. _

Al adentrarse en sus jardines sintió un odio profundo. Miro el cielo. Aún tenía tiempo. Busco con desesperación las tijeras que usaban los trillizos para arreglar los rosales. Los encontró tras un arbusto. La adrenalina se apodero de Alois, y corto sin descanso todas las flores que permanecían dormidas, sin percatarse de su cruel destino. Se pinchó los brazos y las piernas algunas pocas veces con las espinas.

Cuando ya no quedaba ninguna en el jardín las junto todas. No había nieve ahí, pues Canterbury se encargaba de mantener despejado ahí, ¿o era Thompson? Daba igual. Corrió adentro de su vivienda y busco una bolsa en la cocina. La encontró casi al instante. Salió de nuevo y metió las flores dentro de ella. Siempre con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, volvió a entrar, y tiro la bolsa en la primera chimenea encendida que encontró. _Sus ojos celestes reflejaron las llamas carmines, irradiando odio y tristeza. _

Miro por una ventana. Rayos, el sol ya se asomaba. Subió las escaleras y entro a su alcoba. Cambio sus ropas y las cambio por unas idénticas, lavo su cara, sus brazos y piernas lo más rápido que pudo para después entrar a su cama y hacerse el dormido.

Claude estaba frente a la chimenea, viendo las llamas arder. Vio a su amo minutos antes cortando aquellas rosas sin piedad ni remordimientos, también lo vio quemarlas. _Por un momento sus ojos destellaron. Aquello era lo que amaba de aquel joven. Alguna vez se lo dijo a Hannah, estaba enamorado de la pasión de Alois. _

Parpadeo un par de veces, luego miro su chaleco. Seguía todavía la rosa azul en su bolsillo. Los ojos de Ciel… _para ser sincero, las veces que había visto el ojo azul profundo del chico no le gustaba tanto como los celestes de Alois cuando se enfurecía o se ponía triste. _

_Esos ojos… eran ojos que maldecían lo injusta que es la vida. Él también ha tenido una vida difícil. Alois estaba tratando de revelarse contra Dios, contra la aceptación de una vida injusta._

Acomodo sus lentes, que reflejaban las llamas rojas. Miro por la ventana que antes observo el chico rubio. El sol ya se veía a la mitad. Los demás sirvientes empezaban a ponerse en servicio. Sacudió su ropaje y subió las escaleras con su mirada calculadora. Encontrándose arriba con Hannah Annafellows. Se inclinó ligeramente ante la mujer.

Caminando rumbo al cuarto del joven Trancy, se topó con los trillizos Timber, Thompson y Canterbury. También se inclinó, y con un ademán les dio a entender que prepararan el desayuno.

-Algo que incluya chocolate amargo.- menciono cuando ya estaba varios metros adelante. Los tres susurraron algo inaudible, como siempre.

Empujo con delicadeza las puertas, hallándose al pequeño fingiendo dormir. Corrió las cortinas y se volvió para "despertar" al chico. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la vista, el conde tenía la boca entre abierta, la pijama mal puesta pues él se la coloco, y el cabello un poco mojado. Claude relamió sus labios con lujuria, imaginándose a Ciel en esa posición, _como deseaba al joven Phantomhive. _

-Es hora de levantarse.-dijo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Alois no se molestó en fingir mucho, y se levantó con enfado. Cuando el hombre se dispuso a vestirle recordó sus piernas.

-Me vestiré yo.- le miro con esos ojos encendidos, que hicieron al mayordomo olvidar por un segundo al Perro guardián de la Reina. Pasaron unos momentos en los que mantuvieron su mirada fija en los ojos del otro, Alois se sintió nervioso. _Adoraba las doradas orbes de Claude, y deseaba algún día verlas llenas de vida.- _Retírate, Claude. – el hombre se fue sin rechistar, pensando que ocurrió ahí.

Alois se levantó, tomando la ropa que se encontraba encima de su cama, intento ponérsela. Mal pero lo logro luego de mucho esfuerzo. Miro sus piernas, sus diminutos shorts lograban enseñar algunas de las heridas. Tocaron a su puerta, y se aventó a su cama, tapándose las piernas con una almohada. Se enojó al ver entrar a Hannah.

-Buenos días…-exclamo, temerosa a que el chico la despreciara.

-¿Qué quieres?-bufo el conde, no estaba de humor para ver a esa mujer vulgar.

Ella extendió unas vendas. Segundos después se acercó a él y con delicadeza tomo la almohada.

-Con un poco de crema se sentirá mejor, y sanaran más rápido.- lo miro con ternura casi maternal. Alois no dijo nada, ni se preguntó como la mujer lo sabía, solo se dejó hacer.

La mujer aplico un poco de crema color verde, seguido, con mucho cuidado, bajo los shorts de su amo hasta las rodillas y le coloco las vendas, los volvió a subir. Ahora ya no se veían los cortes, solo vendas.

La mujer se inclinó y salió de la alcoba.

_En el fondo, cuando vio la mirada de completa devoción que le dedico la albina, algo dentro de si se revolvió, y sintió que podía confiar en ella. Solo por un momento lo pensó. _

Bajo a desayunar como siempre. En la mesa sus cuatro sirvientes varones vieron de soslayo las vendas, no dijeron nada. _No les importaba._ Provo un poco del mouse de chocolate que le dieron. Estaba agrio, fuerte, sin azúcar. Le pareció perfecto. Lo degusto, mirando a la nada, y pensando en su Jacinto.

-Le ha llegado una carta de los Phantomhive-hablo con un deje de alegría su mayordomo. _Odiaba aquel tono que Claude empleaba cuando se refería a Ciel. _Enojado aventó a la pared el mouse, tomo la carta y se fue a su biblioteca.

-Encárguense de eso.- ordeno el mayordomo a los trillizos, estos lo hicieron al instante.

Con evidente enfado, abrió la carta, una invitación para una fiesta. Su rostro cambio, tornándose a uno burlesco.

-Esta vez no te escaparas de mí, Phantomhive, que conveniente invitación me has mandado.-sentencio Alois, sonriendo a la carta.


	5. Chapter 5

_**¿Alguna vez has sentido ese vació, como si ya nada valiera, como si todo te diera igual, dejas de sentir las cosas? es como si la depresión, que llevas desde hace algún tiempo, te comience a comer, y no quiere que sobrevivas esta vez. **_

Una fiesta.

Una fiesta con motivo de circo. ¿Qué usa uno para esas ocasiones?

Claramente el conde Phantomhive no había organizado esa fiesta. Uno, porque él nunca celebraría su cumpleaños, y menos por estar en esa fecha. Dos, no elegiría un tema tan usual.

Los circos estaban de moda en esos tiempos, el Circo alcanzó su pináculo cuando a las modalidades del espectáculo se sumaron técnicas y sistemas de transporte para movilizar fieras de países lejanos, o insumos tecnológicos capaces de erguir gigantescas estructuras, la plataforma central era la forma de un círculo, metaforizando al mundo en su completud esférica.

Alois siempre pensó que era una festividad vulgar. Sin embargo, la celebración del cumpleaños del chico se convirtió en su oportunidad para descubrir bien a bien la razón por la que los demonios peleaban por un alma como la de él. _Y no por una corriente como la que poseía. Por qué las rosas en lugar de los jacintos. La oscuridad en lugar de la luz. El azul rey sobre el celeste. _

-Hannah- llamo al despertar, después que Claude se retiró. La mujer entro a la habitación al instante, y se dispuso a extender los disfraces que podría usar el rubio para la fiesta, dándole múltiples opciones.

Desde lo ocurrido hacía pocos días con las vendas, Hannah se encargaba de vestirlo. _Claude no se molestó por eso, seguía inmutable, con sus pensamientos puestos solo en Ciel. _Y parecía que a Alois comenzaba a agradarle un poco la compañía de la albina, estaba acostumbrándose. Ya no se enojaba tanto con ella al solo verla. Y la mujer tampoco parecía odiarlo, sino que se comportaba fiel, leal y, arriesgándose a pensarlo, quizá, también un poco feliz.

_Hannah se convirtió de la noche en la mañana, en el remplazo de Claude, llenando al conde Trancy de tranquilidad momentánea._

-¿Maestro de ceremonias, tal vez?- la cálida voz de Annafellows resonó en el cuarto al darse cuenta que el chico de orbes celestes estaba hundido en profundas cavilaciones.

-Por supuesto que no.- respondió cortante, mirando con desdén a la demonio- es claro que Ciel se vestirá de esa forma. De cualquier manera, es su cumpleaños.

-Entonces, ¿qué le parece de…-exclamo levantando un disfraz de contorsionista, el chico no la dejo terminar.

-Domador de bestias.-soltó, mirándola de soslayo al ojo. _Él le arrebato su ojo izquierdo. Pero ahora se arrepentía, y no por sentir lastima hacia ella. Sino por algo mucho más importante: le recordaba a Ciel. Quien aun si tenía los dos, usaba un parche. Donde ocultaba su contrato. _

-¿Domador…?-dijo con duda en el rostro.

-Sí, quiero un disfraz de domador, ¿o estás sorda, estúpida?- estaba claramente enojado.

-Co-como ordene.-logro articular. Buscando entre los ropajes que preparo.

-Rápido, que no tengo todo el día.-cruzo sus piernas. Estaba sentado en la cama.- ya deberías saber qué es lo que le gusta a tu amo.-_no quería decir eso, ni tratar mal a la albina._

Rebusco con más injuria, encontrando por fin, el tan buscado traje. No se dijeron nada. Hannah desvistió a su amo. De sus piernas marcadas por cicatrices, ya casi no se veía nada.

_En esos días, Hannah siguió a Alois algunas veces en las noches, adentrándose sin ser vista en el bosque, llorando escondida, al ver al pequeño tirado en la nieve, observando una pequeña rama de jacintos azules que sobrevivió a las frías tempestades._

El día estaba nublado, y amenazaba con ponerse a nevar. _Otro aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Ciel, y otro cumpleaños del último. _Un clima perfecto para deprimirse. O pasar tiempos felices al lado de tú familia. _Que irónico. _

Ya vestido, bajo los escalones, encontrándose con Claude al final de estos.

-¿Está listo para partir ya?-menciono el mayordomo, con ligera inclinación.

-Supongo.-contesto el conde.

Salieron de la mansión, recorriendo los jardines sin flores. Se veía macabro sin la belleza de esas rosas. Al subir al carruaje, vieron a Hannah corriendo hacia ellos, por lo tanto no cerraron la puerta. Al llegar ella, extendió un látigo a su amo. Lo había olvidado. _Ella aún no se atrevida a mirar al joven Trancy a los ojos, no lo tenía permitido. Él se lo prohibió, como prueba de eso, las vendas en su ojo. _

Partieron sin más contratiempos. De nueva cuenta, los ojos celestes solo se fijaron en el camino, recargando su cabeza en su mano izquierda, Alois solo pensaba como deshacerse de su mayordomo durante la fiesta. Sería una molestia si el hombre interrumpiera su charla con el protagonista de la celebración.

Los ojos de color oro estaban fijos en el camino, con cara seria, pensaba en como deshacerse de su amo y Sebastián, para poder conversar con Ciel, para estar cerca de él, aspirar el aroma de su alma, e imaginar devorarlo. O convencerlo para llevar a cabo un contrato.

-Claude.- dijo el rubio cuando ya se estaban acercando al punto de encuentro. Cuando vio que el hombre fijo su vista en él, continuo.- Cuando lleguemos, te volverás a la mansión. No iré hoy de vuelta. Y si te necesito, basta con llamarte a través de esto.- saco la lengua, mostrando su contrato.- ¿entendido?- se miraban a los ojos. Retándose. Alois de cualquier forma era su contratista, no podía negarse al pedido. Termino por asentir.

-Yes, your highness.- murmuro por lo bajo.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas-sonrió ampliamente. Lo logro.

No se hablaron más en todo el camino. La tensión se encontraba perpetua en el aire, haciendo sentir incomodo al menor de los ocupantes, que luchaba por mantenerse sereno. _Su interior se desmoronaba en pedazos, el solo saber que su mayordomo se encontraba turbado en ese momento, por negarle el ver al conde Phantomhive. ¿Por qué no se ponía así, cuando se alejaba de él, su verdadero amo? _

Bajo del carruaje, con los nervios comiéndole por dentro. Era la primera vez que iba a esa mansión sin la protección de su demonio. _Pero debía ser fuerte._ Si Ciel se proponía matarlo ahora, que se encontraba solo y desprotegido, no le importaría para nada. _Claude no llegaría a su rescate, de eso estaba seguro._ Recorrió los jardines, con su látigo en la mano. Cantidad de hombres y mujeres ilustres entraban a la mansión al mismo tiempo que él.

Entonces se dio cuenta. La prometida de Ciel, Lady Elizabeth lo organizo todo. Ya se conocía a la chica por su "encantadora" y única forma de decorar las cosas. Los adornos, con alusión al circo, eran osos, conejos, gatos, perros y demás peluches con disfraces. Le causo gracia, ya quería ver cómo iba vestido ridículamente el anfitrión. _No obstante, su interior se estrujo. Al menos el pelinegro contaba con gente que lo apreciaba. Tanto, que se tomaban el tiempo para organizarle una fiesta, humillante e infantil, pero una fiesta. _

Busco con la vista a Ciel, o a alguien conocido. Nadie. _Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo solo que se encontraba, que en realidad, no conocía a nadie fuera de su mansión. _Camino, sintiéndose incomodo con aquel disfraz. Una música clásica comenzó a sonar, después de acabar la chillona música de circo. Parecía que las parejas se acercaban a bailar.

-Entonces, debe estar así, bailando con su prometida.-murmuro para sí, colándose entre la gente, para poder observar mejor. En efecto, como lo pensó, el pelinegro se encontraba en medio de todos, bailando con la pequeña rubia. Todos posaban sus miradas enternecidas a esa pareja. Alois se resistió a largar una carcajada cuando presto atención al traje. No era ridículo como pensaba, iba a juego con el de Lizzy. Los dos vestidos de maestro de ceremonias. Solo que femenino y masculino, naturalmente.

Debía acercarse al conde. Se acercó a una chica un poco menor que el, y con fingida inocencia le pidió bailar. Los ojos de la niña estallaron en alegría, y contesto "Sí" de inmediato. Uniéndose a los cuerpos danzantes, se aventuró a acercarse al centro. Ahí estaban. Le dio una vuelta a la pequeña, y su vista choco con la de su objetivo: Ciel. Ahora ambos se miraban a cada momento.

La música se tornó más movida, y las parejas se movieron con alegría.

-¡Cambio!- se escuchó en la sala. Un baile desconocido para algunos, y quizá hasta vulgar. Para gente plebeya.

Las parejas se apresuraron a cambiar de acompañante, en la confusión, Alois logro tomar por la mano al conde Phantomhive, tomándolo desprevenido.

Ciel aún no se daba cuenta de quién era su pareja, hasta que enfoco la vista en unos ojos celestes, lo supo al instante: Trancy. Sintió un tenue rubor subir por sus mejillas, pues el, el gran Ciel Phantomhive, estaba siendo guiado en los pasos por Alois, pues este era más alto.

La gente los miraba fascinados, para muchos, era una actitud completamente cándida. Parecía una amistad prometedora entre ambos condes. Lizzy solo miraba con furia al rubio. Haciendo pucheros a su nueva pareja de baile, que intentaba entablar una conversación con ella.

Sebastián solo veía desde lejos, sintiendo arder su interior cuando vio la sorpresa y rubor en su amo. Pero el conde le ordeno no moverse de ahí, no podría hacer nada ahora.

-¡Cambio!-se volvió a escuchar en el salón. Ante el alboroto, Ciel jalo al otro de la manga, guiándolo a algún cuarto cercano. Eso solo lo vio Sebastián.

-Ahora-hablo Ciel- me explicaras muchas cosas.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- contesto indiferente. Levantando la mano que aun tenía unida con la del más bajo, y dándole un beso- feliz cumpleaños, Phantomhive.-sonrió. Ahora la cara completa del cumpleañero se volvió roja, y separo con rudeza su mano de la del rubio.

-Da i-igual.-tartamudeo, bajo la mirada, para luego volver a subirla.- Dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿por qué estás diferente? Como triste.-sentencio con voz firme, pero con un toque de dulzura.

La pregunta resonó en los oídos de Alois, lo tomo por sorpresa, ¿Ciel se estaba preocupando por él? Antes, cuando pregunto sobre su herida, noto esa nobleza por su parte, pero ahora, estaba seguro, su alma era pura. La respuesta por la que hubo ido se respondió sola. Ahora sabía la verdad acerca del Alma de Ciel.

Las lágrimas cayeron ahí mismas. No se molestó por ocultarlas, ya estaba demasiado devastado. El más bajo intento mirar directo a los ojos a Alois, pero no lo consiguió. Dejo que el rubio se reconfortara, y permitió que este lo abrazara, correspondiéndole de forma sutil.

-Ciel…-logro articular, cuando las lágrimas parecían ya no brotar más.- tu Alma… es tú alma lo que me provoca estar así.- _honesto, por una vez lo sería._

-¿Mi alma?- dijo extrañado- no las puedes ver, no la puedes sentir, ¿qué malo puede hacerte?

-Claude puede verla-contesto- y las demás personas. Quizá no te das cuenta, pero mucha gente te aprecia, les importas. Y tú, tu solo sigues hablando de venganza y soledad.- le miro a los ojos, mostrando profundo odio y tristeza. – no sabes lo que en verdad es estar solo, lo que es no tener a nadie en este mundo que se preocupe por ti. Nadie que recuerde tu cumpleaños, ni que desee desposarse contigo. No sabes lo que es vivir con personas que están contigo por un simple contrato. No tienes una idea de lo que significa ser odiado por todos. No estas consiente de lo que duele vivir para alguien que solo desea que mueras, para poder ir por algo mejor.-y señalo a Ciel con su dedo anular, haciendo alusión de los deseos de Claude por devorarlo.

-Yo…-Ciel no pudo decir nada, quizá Alois tenía algo de razón, nuca se había puesto a pensar en eso.

-Lucha por tu vida, Phantomhive.-susurro el rubio en el oído del más bajo. Acaricio la cara del pelinegro, luego sus cabellos oscuros. Cruzo sus manos y deshizo el nudo del parche que cubría el ojo de Ciel. Este no se resistió en lo absoluto. Con cuidado, el menor mostro su ojo. Los ojos de ambos chocaron, y el rubio puso ahora sus manos en las mejillas del conde, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su lengua, no había nada. El otro lo miro confundido.- Mi contrato no es definido como el tuyo- explico- solo aparece cuando Claude está cerca.

La música apenas se colaba en la habitación oscura, iluminada apenas por un par de velas. Ambos, sintieron y pecaminoso deseo, acercando sus caras y entrecerrando los ojos. _El dolor punzante en el pecho de los dos, anunciaba que no era correcto, que no estaba bien y que solo traería a ellos más dolor. _Ignoraron todo, y se dieron un beso, dulce y delicado. Como si los labios del contrario fuese más frágiles que el cristal más delgado. 

Alois sonrió ante la torpeza de los labios del otro_, sintió dentro de si algo extraño, como si de alguna forma, ese beso rellenara algún hueco dentro de él. _

Ciel se puso algo tenso, era su segundo beso. _Y sin embargo, una sensación inundo su ser, algo que nunca había sentido, era extraño, pero atrayente. _

El beso se rompió a regañadientes cuando el aire se terminó en los pulmones de los adolescentes. Jadeantes, se miraron a los ojos, ese beso quedaría por siempre callado. Aún guardaban la sensación de los labios del otro, entonces supieron que no lo repetirían otra vez.

O tal vez, con la pésima suerte de ambos, se convertiría en algo repetitivo.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Alicia empezó a sentirse medio dormida y siguió diciéndose como en sueños: «¿Comen murciélagos los gatos? ¿Comen murciélagos los gatos?» Y a veces: «¿Comen gatos los murciélagos?» Porque, como no sabía contestar a ninguna de las dos preguntas, no importaba mucho cual de las dos se formulara._**

_ - Alice in Wonderland_

* * *

Estaba atrapado en una telaraña que colgaba dentro de una jaula. Resultaba un tanto irónico.

Se encontraba envuelto en el fino hilo blanco, y un arácnido se acercaba hacia el con los ojos encendidos en un profundo rojo carmesí. Cuando más cerca estaba, se detuvo en seco, girándose sobre sí mismo, y saliendo de la jaula, para después descender al suelo. Los hilos que lo apresaban se deshicieron, dejándolo libre. Poco después, la red se desintegro, haciendo caer al chico antes atrapado. Se asomó a través de los barrotes, dorados, logrando ver al animal que hace poco parecía dispuesto a comerlo, que observaba fijamente a un pequeño perro.

A lo lejos se escuchaba un cuervo.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, temiendo que pudiese encontrar al separarlos. Nada. Una simple habitación. Se sentó en la cama, cuando sintió una lágrima brotar, solo una. La dejo caer, y luego limpio con el dorso de su mano el camino que esta recorrió por su mejilla. _Sus pesadillas lo perseguían por todas partes. _Miro con más detenimiento el cuarto en el que se encontraba; no le pareció conocerlo, nunca lo había visto en su mansión.

_Su mansión._

Cierto, se quedó a dormir en la del conde Phantomhive. _Los labios le quemaron. _Lo había besado la noche anterior, en el cumpleaños número catorce de Ciel. Ese beso para los dos significo lo mismo: "_Un contrato_".

_Entre ellos se formó algo parecido a una alianza esa noche. Dándose a entender que cuidarían tanto como pudiesen al otro, ayudándolo, pues ambos sufrían lo mismo, o algo similar. Sin embargo, la unión de sus labios no era solo un "contrato" sino también una muestra de comprensión. _

Como pudo se levantó de la cama, dándose cuenta que estaba desnudo, recorrió la habitación en busca de algo que tapara su cuerpo. Pero no encontró nada. _Nunca encontraba algo que lo protegiese. _Cerró los ojos y lanzo un suspiro. Todavía era muy temprano, lo sabía pues la ventana del cuarto estaba abierta, y el sol apenas amenazaba con aparecer. Tres toques en su puerta, y emergió de esta una albina. _Hannah_. Un escalofrió recorrió su dorso, para después embargarlo un sentimiento de tranquilidad.

-Amo-susurro con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, mostrando respeto y sumisión.

-Creo haber dicho que yo iría allá, jamás dije que pudiesen venir.- exclamo Alois, no enojado, sus ojos lo demostraban. Mecía sus pies.

-Disculpe, pero tengo entendido que la orden ha sido para su mayordomo. Yo no recibí ninguna.- dijo la mujer, sonriendo maternalmente.

-Como sea.- bufo con divertida arrogancia, volteando la cabeza para no chocar la vista con la de la mujer.

Esta no respondió más, y se limitó a arreglar todo. En una fina jarra coloco agua templada, con una vasija al lado, haciendo juego. Tomo una toalla color crema, y le hizo una señal al rubio para que se acercase. Accedió sin rechistar. Con sumo cuidado, lavo la cara de su joven amo con el agua, y con aun más cuidado, pasando la toallita por la frente, nariz, mejillas y mentón del chico, seco su rostro. _El corazón del demonio latía con fuerza, sentía que tal vez, por fin, el chico la aceptaría, y entonces ella podría decirle la verdad de Luka. _La habitación se encontraba inundada en el silencio, no uno incomodo, sino reconfortante. Levantándose de donde estaba hincada, coloco la jarra, el recipiente y la toalla en una cómoda estilo barroco. El chico mecía aun sus piernas, y tarareaba alguna canción que escucho en un circo alguna vez.

La mujer saco ropa de un cajón, y se dispuso a vestir a su amo.

-Oye, Hannah-decía Alois mientras la mujer abotonaba su camisa- ¿todos me han extrañado ayer en la mansión?- su sonrisa risueña podría parecer fingida, pero la morena sabía que en el fondo, albergaba cierta esperanza dentro del chico. _Ella tenía prohibido mentir, su estómago dio un vuelco, no quería hacer sentir mal al rubio. _

-Nos la hemos podido apañar sin usted.- contesto poniéndole las botas color café al chico. Esa respuesta, fue una manera sutil de decir otra cosa, quizá el chico no lo notase. Y Annafellows rogaba porque así fuera.

-Entiendo.- dijo con una expresión de odio en el rostro, y empujo con los pies a la mujer, parándose. –Me quiero ir ya.- estirando sus brazos, para que la sirvienta le pusiera su chaqueta morada, cosa que la mujer hizo al instante.

-El carruaje ya está esperando abajo-con las manos temblorosas le ponía el moño.

-¿Qué esperamos entonces?- dio un manotazo a las extremidades temblorosas de Hannah, para de esa forma pararse delante la puerta, esperando a que la mujer le abriese. _Por dentro, rebozaba de alegría, logro conseguir el apoyo del conde Phantomhive, con ayuda de este, se podría vengar de Claude. Sin embargo, otra parte dentro de sí le avisaba que _ _estaba haciendo algo mal._

Caminaron por los pasillos y bajaron las escaleras en completa penumbra, esperando no despertar al recién cumpleañero. Hannah ya había abierto la puerta de salida cuando una voz emergió detrás:

-¿No pensabas despedirte, Trancy?- apareció Ciel al lado del rubio, mirándolo con indiferencia, más la albina percibió un deje distinto en ambos chicos, ¿qué paso el día anterior entre ellos, que ahora parecían llevarse bien sin fingir? – Tienes unos pésimos modales.

-No quería despertarte, Ciel- hablo alegremente el chico colocando amabas manos en los hombros del más bajo.-Además, estoy seguro de que ahora nos veremos continuamente.- su mano se deslizo por el pecho del chico, logrando escuchar el latir de su corazón. _Su alma, el alma que Claude deseaba. _Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al conde y miro al suelo, empuño las manos, cerró los ojos por unos segundos. _Debía aparentar estar bien. No mostrar debilidad por más que algo le afectase. _Cuando reprimió las ganas de llorar esbozo una gran sonrisa y levanto la cabeza, girándola a la derecha- Nos vemos, Sebastián.-y paso por las grandes puertas, hallándose el bello jardín lleno de rosales cuyas flores se mecían esplendidas con el frio viento. A pesar de la temporada de invierno, las flores no se marchitaban. _A pesar de todo el dolor que paso y sus sentimientos de venganza, Ciel seguía manteniéndose puro. _Camino enojado, seguido por su sirvienta, que le abrió la puerta de la carroza, y cuando el chico ya se encontraba adentro, cerró la puerta y se sentó en frente, tomando el control de los caballos. No lo manejaba alguno de los trillizos, pues la morena se negó rotundamente. No debían hacer enojar al conde.

Durante el camino de regreso a la mansión, Alois se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, y no los abrió por más baches que lo hicieran saltar. Se suponía que el azulino le ayudaría, no obstante, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿en que podría ayudarle Ciel? _Quizá en hacerlo sentir más desdichado. _Cuando sintió que el carruaje se detuvo, separo los ojos, y cansinamente salió por la puerta previamente abierta por la morena. Esbozo una sonrisa, fingida como siempre. Clavo la vista en su jardín, ahora ya no se veía hermoso, sino que parecía tétrico, y la mansión no ayudaba mucho, pues se encontraba descuidada. Desde el día en que Alois encontró aquel Jacinto azul, ordeno que nadie se encargara en el mantenimiento de la mansión, ni por fuera ni por dentro.

_Sim embargo, ahora en su interior albergaba cierta ilusión. Deseos de venganza, que sintió en el instante en que sus labios chocaron con los del conde Phantomhive, llenaron ahora su corazón. Deseos de venganza contra su mayordomo, Claude Faustus. Ese era el último deseo que tendría en su vida. _

-Ustedes tres.- dijo Alois refiriéndose a los trillizos ya estando dentro de la mansión. –Quiero que limpien todo.- paso un dedo por una lámpara, analizando el polvo.- Por fuera y por dentro, está hecho un muladar.- limpio la suciedad de su anular con la cara del pelimorado de izquierda, Thompson. Los tres chicos asintieron en silencio, se inclinaron, y se dispusieron a lo encomendado por el conde.

-Hannah-menciono, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba la albina a su lado.- Quiero que quites los rosales y llenes todo de flores.-señalo, con voz cortante.

-¿Qué flores desea que plante, amo?-contesto tímida la morena.

-¡Sorpréndeme!-sonrió Alois, corriendo hacia las escaleras, y subiéndolas feliz. _Cambiaba estados de ánimo muy fácilmente. _

Annafellows esbozo una sonrisa encantadora, ya sabía que flores pondrían de ese humor al pequeño conde.

Se recargo en una pared, respirando entrecortadamente. Su condición física no era la mejor, y subir corriendo las interminables escaleras quizá no fue la mejor idea. _Se sintió inservible, avergonzado. Ante el más mínimo esfuerzo ya se encontraba en tal estado. _Sus manos formaron puños, y con rudeza golpeo sus piernas, sintiendo dolor en sus muñecas sobre todo. El mayordomo pasaba por ahí en ese momento, viendo al chico golpearse, _Claude sabía que Alois lloraba en las noches, hundido en la más ácida melancolía. No obstante, no le interesaba, y también lo tenía sin cuidado que el niño se golpeara. _Se inclinó levemente ante el rubio y camino rumbo a las escaleras, sin siquiera verlo a los ojos. _Estaba ya ansioso de terminar el contrato y librarse de aquel chico, para dedicarse enteramente a Ciel. _

Alois comenzó a reír escandalosamente cuando el demonio hubo desaparecido de su vista, aquel hombre de cabellos negros no sabía lo que le esperaba en poco tiempo.

-Definitivamente te atrapare en mi red-susurro, fijándose en como el hombre salía hacia el jardín. –Y te haré mío.

El día transcurrió sin contratiempos, cada uno de los habitantes de la casona estuvo sumido en sus trabajos. La noche llego, y como siempre, llego Hannah a los aposentos de su amo, con la tarea de cambiarle.

-Llama a Claude.-dijo, y la mujer se mostró confundida. -¿Qué no me escuchaste mujerzuela?- pateo la espalda de la albina, haciendo que esta se arqueara- Trae a Claude. –como pudo, la sirvienta corrió en busca del mencionado, que no tardó en llegar a la habitación.

-¿Solicito mi presencia?-hablo con respeto el hombre. Más por dentro ardía en furia, pues se encontraba en su habitación, observando una rosa azul zafiro, que le recordaba indudablemente al conde Phantomhive.

-Báñame.-fue lo único que contesto Alois, y en absoluto silencio ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de baño, el hombre iba a llenar la bañera con agua caliente, pero la nívea mano de Alois lo detuvo, posándose en la suya desnuda, indicándole con la mirada que quería agua fría. _Al sentir la mano del pequeño en propia, y las celestes orbes del pequeño clavadas en las suyas, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió casa membrana de su cuerpo. _Mas decidió pasarlo por alto, y centro su mirada en el agua que corría helada de la llave.

Sus manos desnudas recorrieron el cuerpo de su amo. ¿Hacía cuanto que no lo vestía ni bañaba? Y por ese momento en el que duro el baño, por su mente no cruzo nada, ni su Ciel. La paso ensimismado sintiendo la suave piel de Alois que, al tacto con sus manos, parecía estremecerse un poco.

Con sumo cuidado, restregó la espalda del chico, que ahora dejaba ver la columna. Con un dedo, recorrió el trayecto sintiendo el hueso, hasta llegar a la espalda baja del rubio, haciendo que este se ruborizara en sobre manera. Poso su mirada ahora en las costillas del niño, y lavo ahí, sintiéndolas. Subió por su pecho, llegando a las clavículas, repasando los hombros, bajando por los brazos, y lavo cada dedo con suma paciencia. _No quería terminar de lavarlo, una calidez se hizo presente en él en cuanto vio el frágil cuerpo del conde desnudo_. Volvió a subir, y rodeo el cuello del chico con ambas manos. En ese mismo momento podría estrangularlo, y terminar así con ese contrato. _El pequeño parecía dispuesto, pues cerró los ojos_. Solo masajeo, y subió a la barbilla, para luego pasar las manos a las mejillas ruborizadas del rubio, que con delicadeza entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de Claude. Pasaron largo tiempo así, e inconscientemente, Alois había abierto un poco los labios.

_El corazón de ambos latía con fuerza. _

El mayor también entrecerró los ojos, y lentamente se fue acercando a su amo.

_Los nervios se hicieron presentes en los dos._

Trancy contribuyo, y de igual forma se acercó al hombre, mientras cerraba los ojos cada vez más.

_La mente de Claude se llenó de Alois. _

Las temblorosas manos del menor subieron por los brazos desnudos de su mayordomo, que se había subido las mangas para bañarlo, para después rodear el cuello del hombre con sus brazos.

_La mente de Alois se llenó de Claude. _

Al demonio no le importo mojarse, y apoyo una rodilla adentro de la bañera.

"_No es correcto" pensaban ambos. _

Podían sentir la respiración del otro.

"_Aún puedes detenerlo, quieres vengarte de él" _

Ya los ojos azules estaban cerrados.

"_¿Y Ciel? Se supone que solo piensas en él"_

Los orbes color oro se posaron en los labios del conde, se veían hermosos, como una fresa. Trago con dificultad ante la embriagante belleza de Alois.

_Alois sentía mariposas en el estómago. _

Sus narices chocaron, y el demonio cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento.

_Claude sentía que arañas mordían su estómago. _

Los ansiosos labios de ambos se encontraron, adentrándose en un beso cargado de entrega, ternura, y… ¿amor?

_Se sintieron completos._

La lengua de Claude delineo el labio inferior de Alois entre el beso, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, que este le concedió.

"_Caíste" le dijo una voz interior al rubio. _

En cuanto las lenguas de ambos se encontraron, el beso se tornó en uno lleno de deseo y lujuria.

"_Parece que no solo las arañas pueden hacer redes." Pensó Claude. _

Sus lenguas danzaron en un baile erótico, pero a la vez dulce.

_¿Felicidad? Se interrogo Claude ante el sentimiento que se apoderaba de él. _

Tuvieron de detenerse a regañadientes ante la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Se separaron jadeantes, abriendo los ojos. Un hilo de saliva se escurrió de los labios de ambos. Ahora el hombre estaba con ambas piernas en la bañera, separadas por las piernitas del rubio. Recargo sus brazos en la orilla de la bañera y volteo la mirada avergonzado, ¿cómo se dejó llevar así de fácil? No podía ver al chico a los ojos, o iría por más. Se levantó y camino a la salida, correando agua.

Ya en su cuarto, tomo la flor azulina, y camino a su balcón, mirando la penetrante luna llena. La miro, y jugo con ella dándole vueltas.

_Alois lo confundía._

Lamio sus labios, recordando los suaves que eran los de su amo. Lanzo la rosa, que se perdió entre las flores recién había plantado Hannah. Esbozo una sonrisa.

_Estaba atrapado en su propia red._


	7. Chapter 7

_**No te rías nunca de las lágrimas de un niño. Todos los dolores son iguales.**_

-Charles Van Lerberghe

* * *

Relamió por milésima vez sus labios. El sabor y aroma de los del joven Alois aún permanecían en su boca, recordándole a cada segundo lo pecaminoso de sus actos. El dejarse llevar por aquellos impulsos la noche anterior no le causo remordimientos. Hasta llego a sentirse "agradecido_". _El vivir tantos años, ver tanto, probar de todo, pareció no servirle de nada en ese instante.

_Claude sabía que su amo era dependiente de él, y que aquel desliz que cometieron, podría confundir al pequeño rubio, causándole emociones impropias. _

En cierto modo, no le importaba en lo absoluto que el chico se enredara más en su red. Sin embargo, _se dio cuenta que esa delicada mariposa también aprendió a tejer._ Debía tener cuidado, o sería el quien quedaría atrapado.

Algo parecido a un grito que provenía del jardín se escuchó en la habitación del hombre, cosa que lo molesto en demasía, pues se encontraba en un estado de reflexión.

_De reflexión… ¿Qué reflexionaba?, ¿sentimientos? _

-No, los demonios no poseen sentimientos.- murmuro con cierta gracia al considerar tan absurda solución. Se acomodó el traje, y con pesar salió de sus aposentos, pues ya se hacía hora de iniciar sus labores en la mansión Trancy.

Se extrañó ante el silencio poco característico del lugar. Por lo general, a esas horas se escuchaba al pequeño conde hablar entre sueños, los pasos idénticos de los trillizos, o a Hannah tarareando canciones de cuna.

Ahora no. El silencio era absoluto. Salvo por el grito de minutos antes, no había oído nada más.

Camino por los pasillos que lo conducían a la salida que daba al patio trasero. Cuando doblaba una esquina, se encontró a los trillizos, que lo miraron de soslayo, haciendo una inclinación después.

Claude noto sonrisas burlonas y cómplices en el rostro de los tres.

No les prestó atención a los chicos, y reanudo su camino. Encontrándose con Annafellows al pie de las escaleras. Esta de igual forma lo saludo, con una extraña sonrisa.

Acelero el paso, encontrándose con las enormes puertas de caoba de la salida. Las abrió de par a par, dejando ver un cielo nublado. El reflejo del sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse. Debían ser como las cinco y media de la mañana. Los jacintos azules brindaban una deliciosa fragancia.

_Los planto Hannah, mostrando así su devoción por el pequeño conde. _

Claude cerró unos momentos los ojos, dejándose llevar por tan exquisito aroma. _Lo primero que vio al cerrarlos fue unos ojos azul celeste. _

_-_Definitivamente no son los de Ciel-murmuro el demonio, que camino hacia delante, buscando toparse con la persona o "cosa" que lanzo aquel grito.

A lo lejos escucho sollozos. No necesito acercarse para saber de quién provenían. Entre un lecho de flores se encontraba el ingrávido cuerpo del rubio. Lo observo algunos momentos en silencio, deleitándose con la belleza innegable del joven. El gélido aire no le causaba el mínimo estremecimiento. Sin embargo, a su amo si podría afectarle. Por más fuerte que intentase parecer, seguía siendo un _humano._

_Un simple y común adolescente que vendió su alma. _Solo era eso, ¿no?

-Phantomhive ha solicitado que le haga una visita.- la voz cálida de Alois taladro los oídos del mayordomo, que no se hubo inmutado de cuando fue descubierto. -¿Nos es maravilloso que ahora Ciel me haya invitado?-le dijo con un tono más alegre, volteando la cabeza para ver al hombre.

-Un gran adelanto en su… amistad-exclamo dudoso Claude. Cosa que extraño en demasía al menor, pues el pelinegro jamás dudaba de sus palabras._ Intento no hacerle caso a los latidos de su corazón. El solo ver los dorados ojos del hombre lo hacía delirar y revivir en su mente los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. _

-El primero y último…-hablo más para sí mismo, refiriéndose inconscientemente a su beso con el hombre. _Tomo una decisión y la acataría a como diera lugar. No podía arrepentirse.-_Oye Claude.-le llamo mientras caminaba hacia el de forma un tanto seductora. -¿Sabes para qué me quiere Ciel?-le pregunto pegándose a él, colocando su mano derecha en el pecho del hombre, y la izquierda acariciaba la mejilla del mayordomo. _Odiaba comportarse tan lascivo, tan vulgar. Pero debía fingir. _

-No, amo.- le contesto con una voz imperceptiblemente temblorosa. _Nunca nadie lo había puesto nervioso, y ahora llegaba ese chico, que aunque en el pasado hiciese lo mismo, ahora le provocaba un estremecimiento. _Su vista se posó en los labios curveados y delgados del pequeño. Se le antojo volver a probarlos. "Soy un demonio, es lujuria simplemente." Pensó.

-Tengo que ayudarlo en un "trabajo" que él se niega a hacer. Seducir a un hombre. Es un presunto sospechoso de pedofilia, y al parecer, quien últimamente ha estado secuestrando niños por toda Inglaterra.-dijo como si nada, _en el fondo le dolía. Le dolía que Ciel le llamara para eso. Que lo tratara como un chico al que no le importara que utilizaran su cuerpo. _– es un duque. No me interesa cual. Pero me ha invitado a su fiesta de hoy.-reanudo, mostrándole una carta. – Una fiesta inspirada en Roma. Novedoso tema, ¿no crees?

-¿y está de acuerdo con eso?- Claude clavo sus ojos en los azulinos. _Estaban utilizando a Alois como mercancía. _

-¿Co-con qué?-tartamudeo sintiéndose perdido en los ojos del otro, que lo miraban insistentemente. Su cara se sintió arder.

-Hacer eso.-contesto de manera sencilla. Al instante se arrepintió. No le interesaba en lo mínimo lo que hiciera el pequeño, y no quería parecer que le preocupaba.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. No es distinto si lo hace mi difunto "padre"-menciono con sarcasmo la palabra- o un desconocido. –intento sonar indiferente. _Su corazón iba a explotar. Demasiados sentimientos encontrados lo llenaban. _Se alejó de Claude, situándose unos metros atrás de él, dándose la espalda ambos.

-Entiendo-articulo el hombre. _Coraje. Eso fue lo que albergo en ese momento. Odio a todo aquel que le hizo daño a Alois. Hasta odio a sí mismo. _

-Ya vámonos.- y dicho esto, fue en dirección al carruaje. El traqueteo sobre el camino que marcaban sus botas y los grillos, era lo único que se escuchaba.

-De inmediato.-respondió adelantándosele. Y abriéndole la puerta, como buen mayordomo que era. -¿desea que yo conduzca?

-Sí.-menciono cortante. Uno de los trillizos se acercó a la puerta del carruaje. -¡Canterbury!-su semblante serio cambio en cuanto vio al chico. Claude se apartó y observo la escena extrañado. ¿Cuándo se tomó la molestia de aprenderse el nombre del sirviente?

Canterbury susurro algo en el oído de Alois y este rio, mirándole como antes miraba a Claude. _Con cariño. _

El mayor de los demonios se perdió en esa vista.

-Quizá llegue mañana temprano.- fue lo último que dijo antes de que el joven se retirara. Cuando paso al lado del mayordomo, le sonrió con sorna. Luego se perdió en el jardín.-Vámonos.- cerro la puerta por sí mismo, causando un gran estruendo. Ya adentro se apoyó contra la puertilla y se sentó en el suelo, ahogando gritos. Las lágrimas brotaban a torrentes de sus ojos, haciéndolos ver más cristalinos de lo que eran. _No le importaba nada, solo quería volver al "antes". _El sonido de un látigo fue lo que se escuchó. Después solo el andar frenético e irregular de los caballos. _Al "antes" en el que Claude mostraba interés por su alma. _Un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios. _Quería que los demonios poseyeran sentimientos. _Golpeaba su cabeza contra la puerta, en un absurdo intento de deshacerse de los recuerdos. _Quería poder despertar sentimientos en el demonio. _Coloco sus manos en su cabeza, meciéndola con desesperación. _Quería que Claude Faustus fuese suyo. _

Llegaron. Tallándose los ojos, limpiándose la cara, fingiendo una sonrisa arrogante, y acomodándose en su lugar, Alois se preparó para ver a Ciel Phantomhive. Cuando su mayordomo le abrió la puerta, salto como siempre y, caminando alegremente, se adentró a la mansión del conde. Este, ya lo esperaba en su salón de música. Donde dos veces por semana, llegaba un hombre bonachón y alegre para darle clases de violín y piano.

-¿Cómo estás, Ciel?-formulo la pregunta el rubio, sentándose arriba del piano. _Un peso en su Alma siempre aparecía al estar cerca de ese pequeño. _

-Para eso están las sillas, Trancy.- lo reprendió, ignorando por completo la pregunta que le hizo el otro. Cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

La puerta estaba abierta, el invitado "olvido" cerrarla.

-Oh, eres tan exagerado.-le contesto con fingida inocencia. Bajo del instrumento musical, y se acercó al más bajo. Ambos mayordomos observaban la escena escondidos en algún rincón. –Ya te he dicho que odio que uses ese parche cuando estoy contigo.-le hablo con lascivia. Y con movimientos audaces, se deshizo de él. Observando el ojo lila del otro.

-Lo olvide. –contesto, con una sonrisa burlona. Luego, se puso de espaldas a la puerta. Alois se acercó a él, y lo abrazo por la cintura. Ciel cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio. Acercaron sus caras, haciendo chocar sus frentes.-Dime, ¿cómo es que accedí a fingir este tipo de cosas?- le pregunto en voz baja para que no lo oyesen. Movían sus cabezas de vez en vez, para que pareciese un beso real.

-Porque eres mi amigo.- contesto sonriendo. A lo que el otro solo respondió con un infantil puchero. Se separaron. Con el rabillo del ojo volteo a ver a los demonios, que solo los veían asombrados. –Gracias.- susurro en el oído del más bajo. Antes de separarse, lamio sensualmente su oreja. Ciel lo miro enojado, reprimiendo el gritarle.

Phantomhive volteo y vio la puerta abierta.

-¡Alois!-grito- se te olvido cerrar la puerta, ¿y si alguien nos vio?- fingió no saber del hecho. No obstante, todo era planeado.

-Tranquilo, no hay nadie. –dijo acercándose a la puerta y cerrándola.

-No sé cómo me deje persuadir.-bufo, dejándose caer en una silla tapizada. – ¿para qué quieres que nos vean Sebastián y Claude?

-Tú sabes que Claude se obsesiono contigo. –El más bajo asintió con un deje de vergüenza- Quiero ver si le dan celos. –dijo con normalidad.

-Los demonios no tienen sentimientos, campeón.-repuso con sarcasmo.

-Hannah me dijo que los demonios pueden albergar sentimientos, yo la he visto llorar algunas veces, y cuando le pregunto por qué, me dice que es por un contratista anterior.-explico.

-Tonterías. –contesto Ciel, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha. _Algo en su interior salto ante lo dicho por Alois. Algo parecido a la felicidad. _

-Como digas- dijo con simpleza.

La noche se avecinaba, y los mayordomos no dejaban de dar vueltas por el hall de la casona. Los condes no habían salido de aquel lugar en todo el día. Y cuando tocaban la puerta con el pretexto del té, contestaban que no tenían tiempo.

-Tu amo se llevó a mi amo por mal camino.- rompió por fin el silencio Sebastián. No se habían hablado en todo el día.

-Lo sé.- le contesto Claude.

-Vaya…- esbozo una sonrisa triunfante- un verdadero Mayordomo defiende a su amo ante todo. – Claude solo lo miro con desdén. – Solo me has traído malos ratos.- le dijo con rabia, lanzándole un par de cubiertos de plata directo al corazón.

-Que predecible eres.-resoplo el de orbes oro al detener los utensilios. –La plata es vulgar. –dijo tirándolos al suelo con una expresión de asco.- En poco tiempo el conde correrá a mi lado al ver que soy mucho mejor que tú. –lo miro socarronamente.

-¿Quién tiene el contrato en la mano?- saco su guante, presumiéndolo la marca de pertenencia.

-¿Quién tiene su corazón?- la voz de Alois salió de la nada. Estos voltearon a verle. El rubio sonrió.- están por debajo de mí. Podría decirle que rompa el contrato contigo-señalo a Sebastián.- y lo haría sin rechistar. Costase lo que le costase. – en otros momentos los demonios reirían para sus adentros. Sin embargo, al ver aquella escena en la mañana no podían hacerlo.

_Algo oprimió el pecho de Claude, al pensar en que Alois ahora se refugiaba en Ciel, y no en él. _

_Sebastián se sintió ansioso al pensar en que su amo lo pudiese dejar. _

_A Trancy casi le brotan las lágrimas al ver el semblante preocupado de su mayordomo. _

-Amo…- a Sebastián se le nublaron los sentidos al momento en que sus manos enguantadas entraron en contacto con el cuerpo desnudo de Ciel, a quien se disponía a vestir. Abalanzándose sobre él, tirándolo de espaldas a la cama. Colocándose arriba del chico, que se revolvía de forma nerviosa entre los brazos del demonio que lo apresaban en un efusivo abrazo. –Me pertenece.-el conde se ruborizo ante esto, cerrando los ojos, intentando así escapar de la mirada llena de lujuria de su demonio. –Firmo un contrato conmigo, y por derecho usted es de mi propiedad.- acerco su cara a la del pequeño que se encontraba desnudo del pecho. Sus respiraciones chocaron, haciéndolos estremecer.

_El corazón de ambos latía de forma feroz, frenética. _Ciel de forma inconsciente, cegado por el momento, busco las manos del hombre. Abrió los ojos y tomo una. Le quito con delicadeza el guante blanco, la dejo. Repitió lo mismo con la otra. Luego, entrelazo sus dedos delgados y pequeños con los fuertes de mayordomo.

La luz de las velas iluminaba de forma hermosa el contorno del azabache. Sus ojos carmesí parecían más brillantes que el propio fuego.

-No deje que nadie a parte de mi vea nuestro contrato. –hablo en un susurro el mayor, quitándole el parche con los dientes. –Borrare de usted todo rastro del conde Alois Trancy.- Ciel abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir los labios del más alto sobre los suyos. Eran fríos, pero a él le derritieron el corazón.

Sus labios se abrieron al sentir una lengua masajeándolos. Esta misma, repaso cada hueco de su cavidad bucal. Sus lenguas danzaron en un baile erótico hasta que el aire falto en los pulmones del conde.

Los ojos de ambos se observaron.

_Los de Ciel, con el mayor amor que hayan podido profesar. _

_Los de Sebastián, con una mirada que no se puede clasificar, porque los demonios no tienen sentimientos. _

En sus abdómenes parecía haber una revolución.

_En el estómago de Phantomhive parecían haber cuervos picándolo. _

_Michaelis podría asegurar que en el suyo se encontraban perros devorándolo. _

Ambos, se fundieron en un abrazo.


End file.
